Avanzar
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-Shot][Lime/Incesto] "Ahora sí podremos avanzar" terminó de decir, llevando sus labios a la frente del joven, besándolo con ternura infinita "Ahora sí"... —Luke/Leia.
**Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Advertencia: incesto. Si no te gusta, no lo leas ni dejes comentarios ofensivos. Yo advertí.

 **Avanzar**

La sintió suspirar sobre su boca, cargando con esa expresión de deseo y culpa, una casi extinta.

.

Al principio no quería pensar en cómo las cosas habían dado el giro que dieron, no quería dejar de verla con amor, ni dejar de pensar en las cosas que hubieran llegado a cumplir de no haber caído en tal patraña. Y, en realidad, tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza la ilusión de una mujer tan hermosa acompañándolo, y era una ilusión tan poderosa como dolorosa.

De no haberse acercado a tal punto, quizá, solo quizá, pudo haber dado marcha atrás sin remordimientos. Podría haberlo hecho y estaba seguro de eso. Hubiera podido, hasta que ella presionó sus tibios, finos y suaves labios sobre su boca rasposa. En parte, sabía, porque él le atraía también, en parte también para hacer enojar a su compañero tan altanero y engreído.

Y había pedido ayuda de toda la fuerza de la galaxia para no seguirla teniendo en su cabeza. Había sonreído a Han, se la había entregado a él aun cuando ni pensaban en casarse y, según parecía, solo acababan de enamorarse. Probablemente fuera un amor tan mundano como los demás, o podía que el suyo fuera tan egoísta y caprichoso como para no querer ver que otro hombre podía quererla de la misma forma.

.

Ella también lo quería. A ambos, lo que lo hacía en parte un pecado.

.

Se suponía que al ser un Jedi no tenía que sentir apego por nada, lo único permitido era tener compasión por todos, sin objeciones o diferencias por nadie. ¿Podía decirse que aquello que sentía era un intento de compasión? Escuchó la voz de su padre en su mente, diciendo quizá palabras similares a quien fue su madre antes de morir.

.

Había ido a volar, porque no había otra cosa que posiblemente le sacara de la cabeza toda la maraña de cosas malas en su mente. Sabía que podía volver a enamorarse, lo había visto fugazmente en su cabeza, en su futuro, también la había visto a ella teniendo una vida normal con Han Solo, por lo que seguía sin entender el porqué de tal angustia.

¿Por qué, si sabía que no huirían juntos como amantes clandestinos y se superarían, seguía sin poder borrarla?

Su cuerpo ardía en desesperación, quizá en dolor y furia, lo que podía llevarle al lado oscuro sin remordimientos, pero había algo más: muchas ilusiones rotas. Y, si quitaba la furia, el dolor y la desesperación, el deseo le carcomía los huesos hasta el punto de no poder tolerarla cerca. Había sido la primera mujer en besar, en sentir, la primera que le llenó la mente sin cavilaciones. Y era su hermana.

.

Leia había querido echarle sus razones de enojo cuando se lo topó en el pasillo, después de días sin hablarle y evitándola como bien aprendió a hacer. Ella estaba enrabietada por no entender cómo el hombre que más quería a su lado iba tratándola con la formalidad que no le usó ni al conocerla la primera vez. No entendía el enojo que la carcomía cuando lo tenía cerca y él era distante, ni sabía por qué necesitaba que la rodeara con sus brazos con algo más que cariño y ternura.

También había sido el primero en su mente, aunque acompañado en seguida por Han. A ella le gustaban los hombres gentiles, Luke lo era. Y se había ganado su corazón antes que cualquiera. Pero era su hermano, maldición.

A pesar de ello, su dolor por el descubrimiento parecía haber mermado. No tenía encima un resentimiento como, al parecer, él sí tenía. Le alcanzaba, en gran parte, con saber que seguiría a su lado indispensablemente, porque sin él moriría. Pero había quedado una pequeñísima parte inconforme, porque tal y como su hermano sentía, faltaba algo. Quedaban piscas de resentimiento y ganas de ir más allá. No sabía todavía si hasta el final de los días, pero la verdad no importaba, porque creía que si no hacía algo jamás se borrarían y, más adelante, terminarían por lastimar quizá a más personas.

El problema era que gran parte de esos sentires los suprimía con fuerza y solo quedaba al aire la incomprensión y el enojo que la distancia de Luke le provocaba.

.

Cuando le sujetó el brazo al ver que intentaba huir, en un intento de ser ruda y para así seguir reprochándole su modo de ser, lo vio sonreírle con algo de angustia en sus facciones y, después, la había plantado en la pared para besarla con una pasión desmedida que nunca le vio. Y había sujetado su rostro y cerrado los ojos con fuerza para corresponder con las mismas características.

Había presionado un botón en la pared y la compuerta del cuarto de limpieza, reducido a un espacio de dos por tres metros, se abrió dejándolos caer dentro y cerrándose automáticamente después. Y dejó que Luke le besara el cuello y los labios mil veces más, que le arrancara la ropa porque ella se lo hacía también, recorriendo con sus manos los firmes brazos, pecho y espalda ancha, que parecía tan enclenque bajo el uniforme de piloto.

Él le besó con fuerza en la boca, queriendo pero reprimiéndose de morder con más fuerza de la debida la blanca piel de su cuello, tomándola de los muslos para levantarla, rodeándole ella las caderas con sus piernas iguales de blancas y suaves y sintiéndolo, físicamente, presionar en su centro todo el gran deseo que le tenía.

Le arañó la espalda sin querer cuando le sintió saboreando con presura sus pechos y trató de reprimir sus gemidos fuertes, enredando las manos en los claros cabellos del joven.

No pudo evitarlo cuando finalmente la despojó de su pureza, penetrándola con fuerza y aislando todo espacio que los había separado desde el momento en que nacieron. Habría gritado de no ser porque Luke fundió su boca en la suya, perdiéndola por un momento de toda conexión con el exterior. Olvidándose de estar siendo empotrada por su hermano, contra la pared de la pequeña habitación de limpieza. Ignoraría siempre si fue o no una cosa de él y la fuerza el que olvidase el dolor que debió haber sentido por ser despojada de tal forma.

Sin embargo, no pudo sino apretar el agarre de sus piernas a su alrededor cuando comenzó a moverse fuerte y profundo en su interior, llenándola con eso de un calor sofocante y un placer glorioso, hasta la cúspide de ambos solo unos minutos después. Momento en que suspiraba sobre sus labios con esa mezcla de culpa y dicha, o de dicha y culpa, porque se sentía más dichosa que culpable en ese momento, aun teniéndolo en su interior.

Al notar que hablaría lo calló con un beso casto en sus hinchados y saboreados labios.

—Tenía que pasar —murmuró, con la voz quebrada y una sonrisa casi maternal.

—Ahora sí —declaró él, con la voz quizá en las mismas condiciones. Leia le pasó las manos por la frente, llevando sus cabellos fuera del hermoso rostro de su hermano, observando el sudor naciente y su cuerpo brillante en sí, por el mismo, los bellos ojos azules que la miraban hasta apenados.

Fue en ese momento que cayó en las realidades antes mencionadas, y sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Ahora sí podremos avanzar —terminó de decir, llevando sus labios a la frente del joven, besándolo con ternura infinita—. Ahora sí.

Sintió cómo él se relajaba entre sus brazos, separándose apenas de ella para dejarla en el suelo. Se puso en pie sintiendo sus piernas un poco débiles, en compañía de ese calor y ardor en su entrepierna que le molestaban y le gustaban al mismo tiempo. Casi se cae al sentir los brazos de Luke rodeándola con fuerza, el calor de su cuerpo irradiando y entibiando el de ella.

Correspondió al abrazo, rodeándole la cintura y dejando que la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos se calmara.

.

Más tarde soñaría con Han y el amor tan real que sí le tenía, soñaría con vestigios de Darth Vader y de un niño pequeño en sus brazos, con una niña también, que lloraba amargamente por verse sola en un mundo desconocido (no sospecharía que ella sería sumamente importante a treinta años de esos momentos, así como tampoco en la relación del niño con su padre).

Pero serían visiones más firmes que las que tuvo hasta entonces y las compartiría con su hermano mellizo, quien no se notaría tan ignorante del futuro y que sería eso a partir del día siguiente: su hermano. Podría abrazarla con ternura sin segundas intenciones, dejar un beso tierno en su frente cuando las cosas salieran mal y necesitara su consuelo. A partir del día siguiente moriría su romanticismo por Luke Skywalker y el de él por Leia Organa.

Quedaría un amor mucho más profundo y fuerte entre ambos, lejos de las ambiciones malas que pudieron haberlos consumido, porque habían encontrado, a fin de cuentas, lo que buscaban y supieron dejarlo a un lado, pese a las circunstancias que debieron afrontar. No había sido un error, independiente de si fueron buenas o malas acciones, era más un requerimiento para terminar de abandonarse y así poder ser felices.

No era cuestión de huir juntos por el espacio exterior. Ni mucho menos pelear contra toda la galaxia por permanecer uno junto al otro. Ninguno lo quería en ese punto, pero dejar las ilusiones fuertes por algo más, requería más en su caso particular.

Y fueron más felices así, como hermanos y eternos compañeros, más de lo que pudieron haber sido de otra forma.

 **Fin**

 **Hace poco finalmente pude ver Star Wars VII y, antes de su estreno, toda la euforia que había por ello me llevó a no encontrar nada más que los episodios anteriores en la tele. XD Y como me encanta Star Wars, los miré una y otra vez tal y como hacía cuando era una nena chiquita con hermanos mayores fanáticos de Luke Skywalker.**

 **El problema fue que ahora, de más grande con más cosas en la cabeza, fue verlas desde otro punto de vista. No participo en relaciones incestuosas y la sola idea me da repelús (?), pero admito que hay situaciones en las que uno se queda pensando: ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE SER FAMILIA?!**

 **Ojo, que tampoco fue mi situación para esto. XD Yo amo a Han Solo y a Leia Organa como pareja, pero yo primero estaba del lado de Luke XD Y se me rompió el corazón ese día mirando el episodio III con mi hermano, el hecho fue que, el volver a ver esas películas ahora, me inspiraron para escribir algo de ellos que fuera de esta índole. No sé ustedes, pero pese a que Leia estuviese entre ambos al principio (Luke y Han), yo la veía flechada por el que terminó siendo su hermano y viceversa.**

 **Sin embargo, también los veía muy prudentes y acepté muy gustosa el que no se armara tanto revuelo (solo que no pude evitar imaginarme esta situación que plantee en el fic y esta es mi razón de haberla escrito), y el que ella y Han terminaran juntos *insert soberana cantidad de corazones***

 **La cosa es que al final me salió esto de las entrañas y no sé con qué cara estoy publicando por primera vez en este fandom. XD Seguramente no una muy honorable.**

 **Sin más, mil gracias a quienes llegaron hasta el final. Agradecería sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos, ciao.**


End file.
